


Flower Boy

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, flowerboy lad and gent warrior, minecraft au, shopkeeper au, warrior au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He plucked a single white tulip from it’s basket, holding it out. “A thank you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boy

Gavin stood behind the counter of his stall, looking over his inventory. It was late, and fairly empty for a market day. Planning on cleaning up and heading back to his cart soon, he looked through the baskets and vases in front of him, only glancing up when he heard footsteps approaching.

“Hi! What can I help you-” he stopped, focusing on the figure in front of him. The man was short, with long, brown hair pulled back and a brown tunic. He looked normal, aside from the knife he was currently pointing at Gavin.

“Um…” Gavin looked around, hoping that he could catch someone’s attention. None of the other shopkeepers were close enough that he could signal without the man noticing. The few shoppers still walking up the street noticed nothing.

“Look,” said the man. “I don’t want any trouble. Just give me the coin box and I’ll be on my way.”

Gavin slowly reached under his counter, keeping his eyes trained on the man while he reached for the box. Suddenly a red-headed figure appeared over the robber’s shoulder, and he followed Gavin’s eyes to look at the newcomer.

The man was tall and broad, with a large red beard and the chainmail armor of a warrior. He rested his hand casually on the hilt of his sword.

“I would move on,” he told the robber, and the small man was gone in an instant, scurrying down the road. Gavin looked up, studying his savior.

“Thank you,” he said, blushing slightly as the man turned to smile at him.

“It’s no problem…” he looked at him curiously for a moment. “This is the part where you tell me your name.”

He blushed, eyes widening as he blurted out “Gavin!” far louder than necessary. He cleared his throat. “Gavin.”

The taller man smiled, holding out his gloved hand. “Jack.”

Gavin shook the offered hand, smiling. “Pleasure to meet you, Jack. I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Yeah, I just got moved here a week ago. They needed more men to cover the town for the market.”

“Well,” Gavin said, attempting to busy his hands with his supplies. “I’m very lucky that you were moved here then.”

Jack smiled at him, nodding and turning away, assuming that Gavin was busy. The blond dropped his tools, calling out a quick “Wait!” before trying to come up with some reason to make the man stay. He looked away from the taller man’s gaze and focused on his flowers, getting an idea.

He plucked a single white tulip from it’s basket, holding it out. “A thank you.”

Jack grinned, taking a step forward to gently take the flower, sniffing it lightly before looking Gavin over. “You know, it’s getting late. The market’s practically empty and I’ve heard that there’s a fairly nice tavern a few blocks away. You wouldn’t care to join me, would you?”

Gavin looked up at him, his face lighting up as he nodded shyly.

“Absolutely.”

 

 


End file.
